


Kaiju in Review

by sonderland



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Godzilla (2014) - Freeform, Godzilla - Freeform, Humor, Riffing, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderland/pseuds/sonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Raleigh decide to watch a film that came out shortly after the apocalypse was cancelled: the Godzilla remake. But how does the movie stand up to their kaiju-fighting standards?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaiju in Review

"Well. This should be interesting."

Mako was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the biggest flat-screen TV that grudging, guilty government money could buy. Raleigh tossed her a white paper bag of microwaved popcorn. She caught it and popped it open without looking away from the opening credits.

"Look at it this way," Raleigh said, sitting down on the rug next to her, "It's part of the pop culture we missed out on. The terrible, propagandistic pop culture, but still."

Mako sighed, leaning against his shoulder. "I guess it'll be like King Kong, except more horrifyingly relevant." 

"Huh. That's the spirit, I guess."

"At least Ken Watanabe is in this. I liked him in Inception."

***

Raleigh tilted his head, frowning. "Isn't that an Olsen?"

Mako blinked. "Is it? She doesn't really look like either of the twins. Unless they've done something different with her face."

"No, no, I think it's the third one."

"There's a third one??"

"I know, right? Oh, hey, look, it's the guy from Breaking Bad!"

"Oh, I remember that! I never saw the season finale, though."

"We can Netflix it later."

***

"Aaand there he goes."

"Breaking Dad, nooo!"

Mako patted his arm. "It's okay. At least we're getting to the monster fights now."

***

"Or maybe not."

"Seriously, why do they keep cutting away?" Raleigh scrubbed a hand over his face. "Do they think it'll take us out of the moment? The moment of us wanting to see their terrible CGI monsters?"

"Yeah, they're not very accurate. I'd expect at least a venom sac or some UV-reactive skin or _something_."

"Throw us a bone here, Mace Windu!"

***

"...Huh."

"So, wait, did Godzilla save people? Is that what just happened?"

Mako wrinkled her nose. "I think I'm offended."

"They seem to think they're getting a sequel."

Mako quirked a lip at him. "They thought _Devil_ would get a sequel."

"Fair point." Raleigh shook the popcorn bag, only to hear kernels rattling inside. "We should make two bags next time."

"Or maybe you need to be quicker." Mako muted the music playing over the credits, grinning at him. "Your reflexes are getting slow."

"We could still take Godzilla, though."

"Of course."

Mako curled herself against Raleigh's side, yawning into the fabric of his undershirt. He rubbed slow circles into the short hair at the back of her neck, smiling when she leaned in.

"Final verdict?"

Mako tucked herself against Raleigh's shoulder. "It could've used more robots."


End file.
